


Loki Gets Married!

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: After spanking care, Cuddles, Fluff, Gentle Odin, Grounding, Hurt/Comfort, Loki in love, Marriage, Teen Loki, adorable little Loki bottom, naughty loki, necking, parental disciplinary spankings, sweet Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Out sweet little seventeen year old Prince falls deeply in love with a raven haired beauty and runs away to Midgard to marry her. Spankings galore as two parents try to reign in their randy teens! Gentle Odin, Sweet Frigga, funny Thor, Helpful Heimdall, Precious Loki and one adorable little rump spanked repeatedly!





	Loki Gets Married!

The denizens of Altare, a female dominant culture, looked on appreciatively as the tall, dashing young Asgardian prince swept up the carpeted entrance to the Throne. He smiled as he moved along, garnering titters and swoons among the young women on either side of him. His lithe young body moved gracefully, as his close fitting uniform accentuated every attractive feature of his youthful body. He carried a scroll in one hand and there was a swagger in his step as he walked. One young girl particularly had been caught up in this young prince’s glow. She stared transfixed at his handsome face and well proportioned physique. His flowing cape and glossy, black hair fluttered as he gracefully moved toward the throne. His slender waist was accentuated by a curvaceous, pert bottom and held aloft on two slim but sinewy legs. His movements so graceful that it drew gasps from the ladies in the room. His was an elegant visage for one so young. An elderly woman sat upon that throne and regarded the young man with an almost maternal smile. The girls’ reactions to the youth not lost on her.  
Loki stopped when he reached the base of the throne and knelt, bowing his head respectfully.  
“Rise young prince.” The Queen said, smiling. Loki stood and smiled up at her, his dazzling smile charming every female in eyeshot of him, including the Queen who found herself blushing despite herself.  
“If it please your Highness, I bring warm greetings and an invitation from my father, Odin All Father to a banquet this evening to be held on Asgard, ma’am.”  
“Well, how nice.” The Queen said, holding her hand out for the scroll. Loki dutifully walked to her and handed her the scroll. “What a charming young man you are, my young prince. Please tell your father it will be my pleasure to attend the banquet.” Loki smiled up at her and bowed respectfully. “You may also tell him that he has a very mature and well mannered son.”  
“Thank you my Queen.” Loki replied, backing away.  
* * * *

Back on Asgard, Odin beamed at Loki, patting his back. “I am very proud of you my son. Thank you for delivering my message. You may spend the rest of this day at your leisure.” Odin leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead and gave him a matey pat on his rump.  
“Thank you, father.” Loki replied, scooting down the corridor. Although he did appreciate his restful reward, Loki couldn’t seem to shake the memory of that one young girl in the crowd on Altare. She had been strikingly beautiful and had seemed keenly interested in him. He decided to return to Altare to try and strike up a conversation with her.  
Heimdall sat the young prince down on the same spot he had before. Loki looked around, trying to determine a good plan to enable him to find the girl. He decided to try the palace since that had been the first place he had seen her. As he entered the structure there were several girls in the long corridor and they immediately began to fix their eyes at him and giggle. Loki spared them a hundred watt smile and a matey wave. The girls squealed in delight! He was a young man with a purpose though, as he swept down the hallway, his sharp eyes on the lookout for the girl he had seen.  
As he passed the throne room he decided to peer inside on the off chance she was in there. He stopped in his tracks, jaw slack as he spied the girl sitting in a small seat next to the Queen! The elderly ruler immediately spied Loki through the door and motioned for him to enter. Loki immediately obeyed, smiling as he walked toward the pair. He stopped at the base of the throne and knelt.  
“Rise, young prince. I am pleased that you chose to pay us another visit. Business or pleasure?”  
“P…Pleasure my queen. I was actually looking for the young lady in your company.” He replied truthfully. The girl’s entire face lit up and the Queen smiled warmly.  
“Lovely! Allow me to introduce Princess Sigyn. Sigyn, this charming young man is Loki, Prince of Asgard.” She drew her daughter forward and Loki approached her, bowing deeply and kissing her hand. The girl was thrilled! “Please feel free to walk about the palace and get to know one another. Sigyn my dear, show young Loki around the Palace please.”  
“Thank you mama!” The girl said sweetly. She trotted down the stairs and joined Loki, walking him around and filling him in on her peoples’ culture and art. She was a raven haired beauty and Loki found himself hanging on her every word. She was very attracted to the darkly handsome young prince and felt exactly the same for him. In the throne room, The Queen spoke to her male attendant.  
“Young prince Loki seems very smitten with Sigyn.”  
“Yes, they make a very cute couple.” The man replied, smiling.  
“Yes they are. His parents have done a fine job of raising him.”  
“Yes. He seems like a good boy.”  
Loki and Sigyn enjoyed one anothers company for another hour, sharing their mutual experiences as the children of royalty. Sigyn fell instantly in love with Loki and he with her. By the time Loki returned to Asgard to join his parents for the evening meal he was completely smitten. Sigyn watched him as he was caught up in the Bifrost wave, her eyes dreamy and soft.  
In the Royal Dining Hall, Odin and Frigga smiled as their sons filed in. Both Loki and Thor kissed their mother and greeted their father warmly. Thor dove into his food with gusto as usual. Loki on the other hand, picked at his, a dreamy smile on his face. Frigga elbowed Odin and smiled, recognizing a bad case of puppy love.  
“Loki, aren’t you hungry darling?” She asked.  
“No mama. Not particularly.” Odin smiled knowingly.  
“Who is she?” The All Father asked, making Loki look up from his plate. Loki smiled, blushing slightly.  
“She’s the daughter of the Queen papa. She is so beautiful…” Loki gazed into the ether, completely smitten.  
“Well, try to eat something, my son. She will hardly be able to return your affections if you waste away.” Loki smiled at his father.  
“Yes sir, I will.” He speared a piece of meat and shoved it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Loki smiled as he chewed, seemingly unable to wipe it from his face. Odin and Frigga looked on, tickled at his adorable behaviour. Even Thor spared his little brother a warm smile. Loki ate sparingly and politely excused himself.  
Odin had the regular habit of paying Heimdall a nightly visit. It was particularly late, affording Odin a private visit. As he entered the Observatory, Heimdall put his finger to his lips and smiled, nodding toward the tunnel. Loki was sat on a small chair, gazing out at space with the most beatific look on his face. Odin smiled at his daydreaming son and approached him quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Loki sprang to his feet.  
“Papa!” The boy exclaimed.  
“It’s alright son.” Odin purred, enfolding Loki in his muscular arms. He stroked the young prince’s hair lovingly. “Can’t you sleep?”  
“No sir. I don’t know why.”  
“I think I do. Come and tell me of the object of your affection.” Odin walked Loki to his chambers as the boy told him everything he knew. “She sounds lovely, son.” The All Father said, walking Loki to his bed. The young prince sat down and began pulling his jerkin over his head. His pale, skinny torso made him look so vulnerable. He pulled his boots off and Odin opened his drawer, pulling is night shirt out. Loki tugged his leggings off and slipped the night shirt over his head. As he stood, Odin reached back and patted his little bottom gently and helped him lie down. “Roll over my smitten son.” Loki rolled onto his tummy and lay flat as his father patted his bottom, lulling him to sleep. “Now go to sleep and have wonderful dreams of your lady love.” Odin purred. 

* * * *

“Our son is becoming a man.” Odin declared as he sat with Frigga in the garden.  
“Yes.” Frigga answered, smiling wistfully. “But he is still my baby.” Odin reached over and stroked his wife’s face, his heart full of love for the mother of his children.  
“Loki is in love with the daughter of a royal house. One cannot ask more for his son.”  
Frigga looked askance at her husband. “I would hope you’re happy for his happiness more than a political gain.” She chided.  
“But I am, my dear. I want for Loki’s happiness. Does he not seem happy now? I had to practically carry him to bed for mooning over her.” Odin chuckled, setting Frigga off laughing at the thought of it. 

* * * *

That afternoon, Loki entreated his father for a leave of duties so he could visit Sigyn.  
“Any other time I would say yes, my son. It happens that I need you just now to go with your brother to Vannaheim to attend the dedication of the new bridge between the Vanir and the Njord.” Loki’s head dropped and his expression saddened.  
“Yes, father.” He nearly whispered.  
“As soon as the ceremony is ended I grant you leave to visit her.”  
“Thank you, sir.” Loki said quietly. He bowed and exited the throne room, leaving Odin feeling like a heel. He wanted to grant Loki leave but it would be unfair to put all the work on Thor. In the Observatory, Thor met Loki and looked down at him sympathetically.  
“What vexes you, little brother?”  
“Father could have sent you to Vannaheim. I don’t see why I must attend.”  
“We need to make a good showing of ourselves, brother. It is for diplomacy.” He reached down and tousled Loki’s hair, smiling. Heimdall plunged the Great Sword into the lock and the pair disappeared down the Bifrost.  
When they landed, Thor led the way to the bridge with Loki in tow, looking sullen. The young prince was testy and uncooperative the whole time, forcing Thor to threaten him with a bottom warming if he didn’t straighten out. Loki replied by turning Thor into a barking dog, making the denizens of Vannaheim cackle with laughter! Loki knew he couldn’t leave Thor in that state so he ran about a hundred yards and turned, restoring his brother. Thor chased him down and grasped his arm, calling for the Bifrost. Loki’s expression was one of terror!  
Thor marched Loki to the throne room and stood, holding him by the arm. Odin frowned at the pair.  
“What’s this?”  
“Father, Loki turned me into a dog on Vannaheim.” Loki looked down nervously.  
“Why did you do that, son?” Odin asked, trying to suppress his anger.  
“Thor threatened me.” The young prince replied sullenly.  
“Why did you threaten him, Thor?”  
“He was in a foul mood the whole time, father. I finally had enough of his insolence and threatened him with a spanking.” Odin nodded, regarding Loki with mock scorn. In truth, he understood full well why the young prince was upset and was loathe to punish him. Still, there was the issue of embarrassing Thor.  
“I will give you a choice, Loki. I can ground you for a week or give you a spanking.” Loki took no time to consider his options.  
“Spanking!’ He said with comical fervency. He mounted the steps before Odin could even beckon him. The All Father, knowing full well how badly Loki hated spankings, knew why he chose the punishment and smiled to himself as he lay his son over his lap.  
“I’ll try to leave you in one piece for your liaison with the fair Sigyn.” Odin said, a wry smile on his face. Loki shut his eyes tight and grasped his father’s leggings in anticipation. Odin raised his hand and applied a brisk, stinging paddling. The young prince hissed and arched his back as his father laid fire to his bottom. Despite the sting, Loki’s eyes remained dry to the surprise of both his father and his brother. Usually he would howl and sob under his father’s stinging palm. Odin, impressed by Loki’s strong resolve, lightened the swats toward the end. When it was over Loki lay panting, sweating and exhausted over his father’s huge lap. His bottom stung like blazes but he held his tongue, desperate to appear mature.  
“Well, you took that punishment very well my son. I am proud of you.” Odin said, smiling. He lifted Loki to his feet and the young prince hugged his father, breaking the hug after a few seconds and walking jauntily down the stairs to his brother, who grabbed him and held him in his embrace for a few minutes, rubbing his back. Thor noticed that Loki was struggling not to cry. The young prince hoped to make it out of the throne room before he did. The minute Thor broke the embrace Loki fled the room, wiping a renegade tear from his eye as he walked away. Thor and Odin looked at one another in amazement.  
“By the Gods, he took that like a man.” Thor said in amazement.  
“She must be quite extraordinary.” Odin breathed.  
Loki walked quickly to his chambers, passing a concerned Matron Rin. His face was contorted in tears and she knew why. It was impossible to avoid hearing the blistering punishment Odin had meted out. The sound of the swats echoed through the hallway, bringing people to a standstill. Not because of the spanking, but because it was oddly unaccompanied by Loki’s usual cries of pain. He burst through his doors and flopped onto the bed face down, crying hard into his pillow. 

* * * *

On Altare, Sigyn was working absent mindedly on a spell. She seemed unable to concentrate on anything except the young Asgardian prince. He was so unbelievably handsome and sweet! Her thoughts were dominated by him. She sat at her desk, her dark eyes staring into space when suddenly a dark sadness overtook her. Somehow, deep in her soul she knew it was Loki. Something had happened to Loki. She stood and swept out of the room, onto her balcony and looked skyward, calling for Heimdall. The Bifrost took her to Asgard immediately.  
She thanked Heimdall and hurried to the Throne room, going to the base of Odin’s throne. He was still wagging the sting from his hand after spanking his son. He was genuinely surprised to see the girl. She bowed to the All Father respectfully and Odin was stricken by her poise and beauty.  
“My King! I crave an audience with Prince Loki.” She said forthrightly. Odin squirmed in his throne, not quite sure how to answer her.  
“Well, erm…I believe the prince has retired for the evening.” He said hesitantly. Sigyn, not to be put off replied.  
“Please sir! I feel something is wrong. I am concerned for him.” Odin stood and walked down the dais, smiling at the brave girl. She was truly the stuff of royalty. Odin found himself loving her at first sight.  
“Come, Sigyn. Sit with me and talk.” Odin gestured to the small table behind the throne and led her to the chairs. He sat down across from her. “My dear, Loki is in pain but not from misadventure or illness. You see, I had to correct him a short while ago. He is in his chambers recovering.” Sigyn frowned, not understanding his meaning.  
“Correct him sire?”  
“Yes. Loki is still very young my dear, as are you. Sometimes it becomes necessary to use discipline to keep him on the straight path.” A look of dawning realization came over the girl, and on the heels of that, a look of concern.  
“Oh! Oh, that’s a shame. Is he alright?” Her dark eyes bored a hole through the elderly god. He found himself dry mouthed and unsure how to respond.  
“He is fine, except for his bottom.” He said, wincing. Sigyn’s expression morphed into one of amusement. Suddenly she broke into nervous giggles which set Odin off as well.  
“Poor darling! Still, I must not see him now. It would embarrass him I think.”  
“What a wise young lady you are.” Odin replied warmly. “I will not tell him you know.”  
‘Thank you My King.” She replied, smiling. She stood and bowed, sweeping out the door to return home, leaving Odin to marvel at her. How could she have known? There must truly be a psychic connection between them. They must surely be soul mates.  
Back on Altare, Sigyn’s mother stopped her as she stepped off the balcony into her room.  
“Where have you been darling?”  
“On Asgard. I got a terrible feeling about Loki and I had to make certain he was well.”  
“I see. Is he well?”  
“Yes.” Sigyn replied, smiling. “He did something naughty and his father spanked his bottom.” Her mother chuckled and patted her arm sympathetically.  
“Aw, poor little Loki. He is so cute I marvel that anyone could spank him. I wouldn’t have the heart.” Sigyn laughed and hugged her compassionate mother.  
“I will visit him when he feels better.” Sigyn replied, smiling. 

* * * *

The next morning, Loki limped into the Dining Hall to take breakfast with his parents. He kissed his mother and walked around and kissed his father as well. While Odin and Frigga looked on sympathetically, he lowered himself onto his chair slowly, wincing when his bottom made contact.  
“What are your plans for the day, my son.” Odin asked, trying to take the focus off of Loki’s sore bottom.  
“I was hoping to see Sigyn, sir.” Loki answered meekly.  
“Aw, well that’s good. Perhaps a visit with her will make you feel better.” Odin replied. Frigga shot him a nasty look and he stood, walking around the table. He bade his son stand up and placed his huge hand across the young prince’s bottom and healed it completely. Loki smiled and hugged his father gratefully.  
“I’m sorry for what I did, papa. I’m sorry to you as well, Thor.” Thor looked up from his plate and smiled at his contrite little brother.  
“I forgive you, brother.” Thor said through his mouthful of eggs and bacon. Satisfied, Loki sat back down and began to eat his own breakfast. His mother smiled at him approvingly.  
“Loki, when are you going to introduce your girlfriend to me?”  
“Today if you like, mama.” Loki replied happily. “You’ll love her mama. She’s an angel.” Loki declared dreamily. 

* * * *

One hour later, Loki arrived on Altare, resplendent in his finest uniform. He made his way to the palace and hurried to the throne room, kneeling before the Queen.  
“Rise young Loki. How lovely to see you!” She said, smiling warmly. Loki stood and returned her smile.  
“Thank you my Queen. I come to ask permission to visit with Princess Sigyn.”  
“Of course! She is in the garden. Guard! Please show our charming guest to the garden to visit Sigyn.” The Guard, an enormous man, smiled and accompanied Loki to the garden, leaving he and Sigyn to visit.  
“Loki! How are you? How lovely to see you!” She said, rising. She planted the sweetest of kisses on his lips. Loki shivered all over, feeling such love it nearly made him swoon!  
“I am well. I couldn’t wait to see you.”  
“Loki, I must be honest with you about something.” She said, sobering.  
“Yesterday I felt a terrible feeling, as though something bad had befallen you. I went to Asgard and questioned your father. He told me what happened.” She said tentatively. Loki blushed scarlet and dropped his gaze. “Oh, please don’t be embarrassed! My mother wallops me on a regular basis.” She chuckled at this, making Loki chuckle as well.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. It’s not exactly the sort of thing you go around telling your girlfriend.” Loki said shyly. Sigyn hugged him and kissed him again.  
“Oh, my darling Loki! We must always tell one another everything.” She held him close and his nostrils were filled with the floral scent of lavender. His love was a cliff and he fell over it gladly, with his whole being. They kissed right there in the garden, causing the guard to clear his throat theatrically. They both broke the embrace and laughed at the prudish guard, taking each other’s hand and walking away to a private spot. 

* * * *

Frigga was in the Observatory talking to Heimdall when The Queen of Altare called for transport. She appeared in the room dressed quite casually, in a flowing sarong with no jewels or crown.  
“Hello My Queen.” Frigga said, curtsying deeply.  
“Hello my lovely counterpart.” She replied, smiling. “You may call me Ursa.” Frigga took her arm and led her around the Palace on a tour. They stopped in the garden, sitting down to rest.  
“Your son has taken quite an interest in my daughter it seems.” Ursa said, smiling. “He is a lovely boy and I could not be happier.”  
“Thank you. Loki has spoken of nothing else since he met her. Sigyn is a stunning beauty and a very sweet girl. She has made quite an impression upon my husband. I hope to meet her at dinner today.”  
“You and Odin have done a marvelous job of raising Loki. He is charming and polite. He stole my heart the first moment I met him. I take it you are both very strict with him.”  
“Yes, we must be. Loki is a spirited boy and gets up to mischief quite a bit.”  
“He sounds like Sigyn. She is prone to occasional bouts of youthful exuberance.” Ursa said, laughing. “Sigyn tells me that Odin had to spank the boy yesterday.”  
“Yes, but he is fine now.”  
“May I ask how old is Loki?”  
“He is seventeen.” Frigga replied.  
“My Sigyn is seventeen as well. Perfect pairing.” Frigga nodded in agreement. “Loki is a very sweet boy. I’m sure he will grow out of his streak of mischief.”  
“I hope so.”  
“But he is still a child my dear. Let us relish this time with our children.” Frigga took her hand and nodded, finding herself liking Ursa more and more. 

* * * *

Loki and Sigyn became even closer as the weeks wore on. Odin found his son to be easily distracted but obedient. Ursa simply went with her daughters muse and smiled to herself as she believed this union to be a blessed one. She adored Loki and the All Parents felt the same way about the spirited girl. Loki seemed to mature a great deal and his parents approved.  
One exception was in regard to his free time. Loki guarded his time fiercely and hated to be called upon to separate himself from Sigyn. One day when Odin called for his son to return home to perform some of his princely duties the boy simply ignored him. Odin immediately contacted Ursa and the Queen found the two kids wrapped around one another like twine.  
“Loki, your father beckons you darling.” She said sweetly. Loki stood up immediately, his eyes wide and adorable.  
“Oh! Uhm…yes my Queen!” He bowed and looked down to Sigyn, helping her up. “I will see you again soon.” He said lovingly before backing away respectfully and darting down the corridor. Ursa laughed. Making Sigyn chuckle too.  
“He is precious.” Ursa said, smiling after him.  
“Yes he is.” Sigyn breathed, her eyes filled with stars.  
“Young man when I call for you I expect you to respond immediately!” Odin boomed. Loki’s ears actually laid back, against his head like a puppy being scolded.  
“Yes sir.” He replied softly. “I’m sorry.”  
“If you do that again you will find it very hard to sit down.” Loki looked down, blushing.  
“Yes sir.” He replied. Odin smiled down at him, standing and walking down the stairs. He pulled Loki into an embrace and kissed the top of his head.  
“I don’t mean to be so severe with you, son. You are a good boy and I appreciate that. Papa just worries about you.”  
“What do you worry about?” Loki squeaked, breathless in his father’s tight embrace.  
“Everything. You are growing up so fast. I suppose I fear you will grow up and forget about your old papa.” Loki looked up at him.  
“I would never do that, papa. I love you and mama more than my life.” His words healed the ancient heart and Odin picked him up and cuddled him in his arms, patting his bottom tenderly.  
“Loki you will always be our baby.” Odin purred. The young prince relaxed in his father’s arms and smiled, laying his head on his father’s chest.  
“I know papa. I’m glad.”  
“You know, some day you will have a sweet, good son and you will love him as I love you.”  
“I know.” Loki had given some considerable thought to this concept recently. At once he realized just how much his parents loved him.  
“Papa, I want you to know that I love you and mama to bits. I try to be a good boy for you. But I love you, even when you punish me.” Odin stroked his soft hair and smiled as he held his son. The All Father stood him on his feet and gave him a gentle pat on his bottom.  
“Good! Now go and ask your brother how you can help him.” Odin said, smiling. Loki scooted out the door to comply. A deep seated happiness and satisfaction came over Odin. 

* * * *

As the weeks went by, Loki and Sigyn grew ever closer. It was becoming apparent to both of their parents that the relationship was a solid, comfortable one built to last. Loki seemed to tolerate separation from his love for short periods and got up to far less mischief than usual. Sigyn’s behaviour mirrored that of Loki’s. When they were together they were like a married couple, finishing one another’s sentences and doing all of the little, loving things people do when they are in love.  
One day eight weeks into their relationship, Loki looked into Sigyn’s eyes and asked her to marry him.  
“Sigyn, I love you more than life itself. Will you be my bride?” The girl’s eyes filled with happy tears and she threw her arms around his neck.  
“YES!” She cried happily. The pair kissed and held one another for some time.  
“We can get my father to marry us and then we can make a home for ourselves.” Loki said happily.  
“That sounds perfect! I have always wanted a home of my own and a handsome prince to take care of.” They kissed to seal the deal.  
Later that afternoon, Loki revealed his plan to his parents as they took their evening meal.  
“Mama, Papa, I have proposed to Sigyn and we are going to be married. Isn’t that exciting?” The young prince looked up to find his parents staring at him as though he had lobsters crawling out of his ears!  
“Married? You and Sigyn? Well. That is exciting. When do you plan to do this?” Frigga said breathlessly. Odin sat, silent and slack jawed.  
“Well, we have to choose a house to live in, but that should only take a matter of days. I have invited her to dine with us so we can all discuss it.” He replied, forking a mound of vegetables into his mouth. Odin had been taking a drink of wine and he choked on it, spraying it across the table. Thor began to laugh and Frigga smiled nervously.  
“Loki darling, you know we adore Sigyn and we are both well pleased that you have grown so close.” Frigga said sweetly. Loki nodded, smiling. “It’s just that you’re only seventeen, and…”  
“Yes mama, I know!” Loki interjected, smiling. “I promise to find a house nearby so you can help me if I need it.” Loki’s sweet, open face and beatific expression stabbed at both parents’ hearts. How could they make him understand he was just too young?  
“Son, what mama is trying to say is that we prefer that you and Sigyn wait a few years, until you are both adults.”  
“Why papa?” Loki asked, his expression falling.  
“Well, you’re still a boy my good son. There are a great many things you must learn before embarking on something as sacred as a marriage.” Loki looked up at his father, trying hard to understand. Inwardly, his heart was sinking fast.  
“I understand.” He lied, looking dejected. Odin reached over and stroked Loki’s long face, intercepting a hot tear as it rolled down his soft cheek.  
“I know it’s hard, Loki. But you know we must wait. It is for your own good and Sigyn’s too.”  
“Yes papa. I’ll explain it to her. Not two minutes later, she arrived, having just been dropped off in the observatory.  
“Hello everyone. I’m sorry I’m late. My mother insisted I change clothes.” Frigga and Odin stood and gave her a warm hug. Loki stood and held her chair out. She immediately noticed the sad look on is face. “What’s wrong, Loki?” She asked, unfurling her napkin.  
“I…I told my parents about our engagement. They…they…” Loki burst into tears, to the surprise of everyone in the room. Odin stood and walked around to Loki, picking him up and cradling him against his chest. The poor, saddened prince cried his heart out as Sigyn sat, her face twisted in puzzled concern.  
“We told him that we believe you and he should wait to marry. At least until you are twenty.” Frigga said. Sigyn smiled and stood, walking over to Odin and patted Loki’s back.  
“Loki? Loki my darling, please don’t cry.” Odin sat the boy on his feet and Sigyn gathered him in her embrace. “Oh, my love, a few short years is not that long. I will always love you till the day I die. We are still a couple. Do not cry my precious love.” Frigga and Odin shared a warm look, smiling at the girl who would one day be their daughter in law.  
Presently, Loki looked into her eyes and smiled. “Sigyn, I swear to you. Some day we will be wed. There is no one else for me in the Universe.” She smiled at him and they shared a sweet, tender kiss. An embarrassed Odin and Frigga looked away and Odin cleared his throat, breaking the spell.  
“My goodness! We’re wasting all this wonderful food!” Sigyn suddenly said. She led Loki back to his seat and sat next to him, leaning against him as he ate. They cooed and cuddled like love birds through the entire meal. Thor finished his food, patted them both on the back and excused himself, unable to watch. 

* * * *

A few weeks after, Sigyn came to Loki on Asgard, very upset.  
“What’s wrong, Sigyn?”  
“It’s my mother! She has forbidden me to see you until I agree to attend a party with her.”  
“What’s wrong with that?”  
“There is a boy there who always pesters me to date him. He’s a prince too but I don’t like him. Oh, Loki I don’t want to go there and be pawed on by that idiot!.” Sigyn’s eyes were huge and dark, moist with tears. Loki could feel her pain.  
“Why don’t I have a talk with her?” He said.  
“No! You can’t! Then she’ll know I came here and she will hit the ceiling!” Loki thought about this.  
“My father does this sort of thing to me all the time. I get so tired of it.” He sat her down, seeming to ponder her predicament.  
“Loki, you should know, I will not attend that party. If she punishes me I will run away.” She seemed utterly serious. Loki pondered this for a moment, then spoke:  
“Sigyn, we will both run away! If we go to Midgard we can get married. Then no one can tell us what to do!” Sigyn looked into his eyes.  
“Oh, Loki. That would be wonderful! But what about you? Won’t your father punish you?”  
“Only if he catches us. Sigyn! Can you cloak yourself?” The girl nodded, smiling. “Good! Let’s go!” The pair cloaked themselves and stopped off at Loki’s chambers so he could pick up a huge wad of Midgardian currency. They crept down to the Observatory and went down at the first opportunity.  
Four hours passed and Ursa called for the Bifrost. She asked Heimdall if he had seen Sigyn. He replied that he had brought her up only four hours ago. She thanked him and went straight to Odin. 

* * * *

Loki brought Sigyn to The state of Kentucky, where he knew he would get away with marrying Sigyn. He paid the fee, using the ID that Dave Wilson had gotten made for him. He used magic to alter his age to 18. He also duplicated his card and put an image of Sigyn on hers, along with her height, weight and age. They were married in a courthouse by a kindly old man in front of two female witnesses, elderly ladies who gave Sigyn a bouquet of flowers and some personal care items. Loki got the marriage licenses and a discount coupon for a local motel room. The newlyweds scampered out of the courthouse and forgot to re-cloak themselves. They headed straight to the motel to begin their lives together. 

* * * *

Odin paced the base of the throne, furious! Ursa and Frigga stood by, wringing their hands.  
“Odin, please do not be too severe with Loki.” Ursa said generously. “My daughter obviously talked him into running away with her.” Odin turned around and his expression softened. He walked up to her and took her hand, patting it with the other.  
“Don’t worry my dear. I am angry but I think a sound spanking should sort this out.” Ursa chuckled and Odin in turn laughed, breaking the tension in the room.  
“Poor little Loki.” Ursa said compassionately.  
Heimdall entered the throne room just then, bursting with good news.  
“My King, I have located the young prince and his companion. They are in Ken-tucky.” He said.  
“Send me there.” Odin said simply.  
“Odin I give you permission to discipline my daughter. She is going to marry Loki at some point. That makes you a co-parent.” Odin nodded and swept from the room. 

* * * *

Loki and Sigyn sat staring at one another, a wide grin on both of their faces.  
“Well? Should we consummate our union?” Sigyn said, making Loki blush. Loki moved toward her and they locked in a lover’s kiss. Suddenly, a bright flash outside broke the spell and the motel door burst open, banging on the opposite wall! Odin stood, huge and angry looking.  
“Papa!” Loki squeaked and gulped. Sigyn’s face went snow white.  
“Explain yourself, young man!” The All Father growled, towering over the pair. Loki shot to his feet.  
“We’re married papa!” he blurted, his jaw set. He thrust the license toward his father angrily. Odin took the document from him and examined it.  
“I see. And did you give your correct age?” he asked wisely. Loki’s shoulders slumped.  
“No sir.” He said, deflated.  
“Then you are not married. And YOU young lady. Your mother has granted me disciplinary powers over you.” Sigyn blanched and Loki stood in front of her.  
“NO!” He shouted up at his father. “You will not lay angry hands on her! You will have to go through me!” Odin stared down at this small but ferocious outburst.  
“Do you intend to fight me son?” Odin asked, smiling.  
“Yes sir!” Loki squeaked, squaring his shoulders.  
“Loki no!” Sigyn suddenly shouted.” She moved around and placed Loki behind her. “I am not afraid. All Father, I know what we did was wrong and I am prepared to take any punishment you want to give. But we are married. Even if you have this marriage annulled at some point we will find a way to make it stick. I realize we are young and I don’t expect you or my mother to allow us to leave home yet, but we are husband and wife. Loki, Your father is right. I knew we were doing wrong but I could not bear to be separated from you. Now let us get this over with and return to Asgard so we can decide how to proceed from here.” Odin looked down at the girl amazed.  
“You are truly a wise girl, Sigyn. And I do approve of your marriage. His mother would too. But you are still both children and thusly cannot just run away whenever you like. We will return to Asgard before anything is done.” Odin walked the pair outside and the Bifrost swallowed them up. Ursa and Frigga met them, their arms crossed, lips pressed together in a maternal scowl.  
“Loki, I am going to spank your little bottom.” Frigga said, grabbing his arm.  
“Come Sigyn, you know what awaits you.” Ursa grabbed the girl.  
“Use my lounge.” Odin said, pointing to the room. Ursa took her daughter inside and administered a brisk spanking. Frigga gave the job of spanking Loki to Odin. The young prince lay across his father’s lap, britches down, having his bottom tanned while listening to the cries of his beloved Sigyn in the next room. It hurt him worse than the paddling. He cried out as well and Sigyn’s heart broke at the sound of it.  
Both teens were marched out and stood together, rubbing at their sore bottoms and swiping tears from their eyes. They cuddled and comforted one another sweetly.  
“We know you love one another. That much is obvious. But you are still children.” Ursa said softly. “Sigyn, I didn’t want you to leave Loki for that other boy. I merely wanted you to help me put a good diplomatic foot forward. If you had talked to me about your feelings I would have never asked you to go with me.”  
“I’m sorry mother. I guess I just panicked. I thought you wanted me to be with that nasty boy.” Ursa stepped forward and hugged her daughter. She gave Sigyn a warm cuddle and moved over to Loki, hugging him and kissing his wet cheek. “Poor little fellow.” She cooed. “I love you too.” Loki returned her hug, sniffling back fresh tears.  
“Well they went to a Justice of the Peace and were married, at least in Midgard’s realm.” Odin said. “Loki lied about their ages however so there is no question that it wasn’t legal.” Loki and Sigyn looked at one another sadly. “I want you to know that I didn’t spank you for loving Sigyn.” Odin added. “I spanked you for running away and disobeying your parents. You are still a boy and you must learn to obey us.”  
“Yes papa.” Loki squeaked, swiping at his eyes.  
“The same applies to you, my daughter.” Ursa said.  
“Yes mama.”  
“Loki, you are grounded to Asgard for one week.” Odin declared. Loki’s shoulders fell.  
“But papa…”  
“No buts young man. Any backchat from you and you will spend it in your chambers.”  
“Yes sir.” Loki replied meekly. Sigyn reached over and hugged Loki, trying to comfort him.  
“It won’t be so long my love.” She said, kissing his lips tenderly. Loki burst into tears, hugging her fiercely.  
“I’ll miss you!” He sobbed. Odin and Frigga traded looks. Sigyn began to cry in sympathy. Ursa rubbed their backs, smiling at them.  
“Alright. Let’s get this over with.” She said, prizing her daughter off of Loki. They both wept, looking on in abject misery as Sigyn was walked out of the throne room. Loki collapsed into his mother’s shoulder. Frigga walked her bawling son to his chambers, petting and cooing, trying to comfort him. He was heartbroken. She tried to reason with him but he would not be comforted.  
“Loki darling, your father and I love one another more than life itself. Still, he travels quite often and it is sometimes weeks before I see him.” She explained, stroking his hair.  
“How do you stand it, mama.”  
“It’s just the way life is my baby.” Loki lay his head in her lap, tear still leaking from his eyes. “Are you hungry son?” She asked hopefully.  
“No mama. I can’t eat.” Loki said sadly. Frigga rose and patted his bottom gently, leaving him to cry it out. 

* * * *

Two days passed and Loki persisted in moping around, teary eyed. He refused to eat and nothing would cheer him. Matron Rin, worried to bits about the boy, brought him a bottle of medicine and forced him to take a dose. He sat, glassy eyed and quiet as it worked to calm him. Frantic to help her son somehow, Frigga paid Ursa a visit.  
“Ursa, I am at wit’s end. Loki refuses to eat. He is so gutted he mopes about, crying all day long for want of Sigyn.”  
“Oh the poor child! I’m so sorry. What can I do?”  
“Is Sigyn grounded as well?”  
“No, but I have forbidden her to visit the boy for fear of interfering in his punishment.”  
“Would you mind if I brought her to Loki for a brief visit?”  
“Of course! Sigyn would love that! She is just as sad without her beloved Loki. Please tell your sweet son I hope he feels better.” Sigyn, who had been listening in, flew into the room, a huge smile on her face. She hugged Ursa and Frigga, grinning madly at the prospect of seeing her love.  
The minute they landed in the observatory, Sigyn flew to her Loki. The boy ran to her, hugging, kissing and crying all at once!  
“Oh, Sigyn! I have suffered wanting to see you!” Loki cried, kissing the girl’s face repeatedly.  
“I have suffered for want of you too, my handsome darling!” Frigga smiled as the teens cuddled. Loki suddenly looked up to his mother.  
“Mama! Do you think papa would let me trade the rest of my grounding for another spanking?”  
“No!” Sigyn said, frowning. “Your poor bottom!”  
“It’s worth it my love.” Frigga laughed musically and agreed to ask. Odin was chuckling when he agreed to the trade.  
“Bring my brave son to me.” He chuckled. Frigga brought Loki to the lounge where Odin was waiting. The teens separated and Sigyn watched her beloved Loki enter the room bravely.  
“Oh poor darling!” She said, a tear tracking down her porcelain cheek.  
“Oh, he will be fine.” Frigga said jovially,  
“I’m sorry for what we did, papa.” Loki squeaked as he was laid over his father’s expansive lap.  
“I know my precious son. Papa is proud of you for being so brave.” Odin patted Loki’s already sore little behind and peeled his britches down, revealing an adorable, slightly pink little tail. A wave of love and pity washed over him. He raised his hand only a few inches and applied twenty five very gentle spanks to the soft little cheeks. It barely stung and Loki only squeaked when Odin patted his little sit spots briskly. The teen’s little bottom pinked up slightly and he squirmed in discomfort. When the spanking ended Odin rubbed the tender little bottom gently, cooing comforts to his beloved child.  
“Such a good boy for papa. Yes, papa loves little Loki.” His huge hand was so gentle Loki could feel the love from that big hand to his little behind. He sighed and relaxed. Soon a jaw cracking yawn came from the relaxed boy and The All Father carefully righted the soft leggings and picked his relaxed son up for a warm cuddle. “Now young man.” Odin whispered into one round, little ear. “Your lady love awaits.” He sat the sleepy boy on his feet and gave his bottom a gentle pat to move him along.  
Loki and Odin emerged from the room and Sigyn flew into his arms, kissing his handsome face.  
“Oh my darling! Was it awful?”  
“He took his licks bravely, young Sigyn.” Odin said, winking to Frigga. The pair cuddled and cooed like turtle doves as the All Parents watched them walking through the door and into the corridor.  
“I didn’t hear any of Loki’s usual wailing and crying.” Frigga observed.  
“No. I didn’t have the heart to spank him very hard and I think puppy love cancels out sore bottoms.” The pair laughed and walked out together.


End file.
